Chou samurai gattai tenkuu shinken-OH
CHOU SAMURAI GATTAI TENKUU SHINKEN-OH is the combination of DAI-TENKUU(kabuto+kajiki+tora) and SHINKEN-OH(shishi+ryuu+kame+kuma+saru). it first debuted in samurai sentai shinkenger episode 12" the very first super samurai combanation" a two-parter that started with the previous episode "a three fold strife". COMPONENTS: SHINKEN-OH: the combination of the main five shinkengers origami(folding mech). the indivisual mecha first appeared in episode 1, and combined in episode 2. its main finisher is the daishinken samurai slash. to summon an origami, the shinkenger would set down their origami and use their henshin devices: shodophones, which are essentially phones that become brush pens. they use the kanji(symbol) for big and say "origami dai henkei(great transformation)" *shishi origami: takeru/shinkenred's personal mecha, first used in episode 1. it forms the torso and face of shinken-OH. *ryuu origami: ryuusuke/shinken blue's personal mecha, first used in episode 1. it forms the left leg and helmet of shinken-OH. *kame origami: mako/shinkenpink's personal mecha, first used in episode 1. it forms the right arm of shinken-OH. *kuma origami: chiaki/shinkengreen's personal mecha, first used in episode 1. it forms the right leg of shinken-OH. *saru origami: kohota/shinkenyellow's personal mecha, first used in episode 1. it forms the left arm of shinken-OH. Shinken SaruOriGami-1-.jpg|saru origami Shinken KameOriGami-1-.jpg|kame origami 522px-Shinken RyuuOriGami-1-.jpg|ryuu origami 436px-Shinken ShishiOriGami-1-.jpg|shishi origami 325px-Shinken KumaOriGami-1-.jpg|kuma origami DAI-TENKUU: the combonation of the first three origami gained by the shinkenger, piloted by the three male shinkenger. it first appeared in episode 10. its main finisher is the dai-tenkuu great finisher. *kabuto origami: first appearing in episode 5, takeru had to train himself to use it with his rekka daizantou(I.E really big sword), and he suceeded, and was able to now use the rekka daizantou as a giant bazooka powered by the kabuto disk, as well as the shinkengers main five disks. it on its own could combine with shinken-OH to form KABUTO SHINKEN-OH. piloted by takeru in episode's 1-9, but in episode 10, when they were choosing who used what, he orignally handed it over to mako, the pink shinkenger; much to the dismay of chiaki. chiaki did eventually get the disk though, allowing the three auxilory mecha to combine. it would form the wing tips, the left wing, and the beak. *kajiki origami: caught by ryuusuke in episode 7. it could combine with shinken to form KAJIKI SHINKEN-OH. when forming dai tenkuu, kajiki would form the right wing and tail. *tora origami: orignally under control of an ayakashi, takeru was able to get control of it, and combine tora origami with shinken-OH to form TORA SHINKEN-OH. when forming dai-tankuu, tora would form the body and crest. Powerranger3783-1-.jpg|kajiki origami Tora-1-.jpg|tora origami Shinken KabutoOriGami-1-.jpg|kabuto origami TENKUU SHINKEN-OH: when forming, shinken-OH would simply remove its helmet, which could be stored in ryuu origami. dai tenkuu would have the lower two tora legs seperate, as well as the crest and head. the entirety of the phoenix mech would attach to the back. the two tora legs would attach to the front of shinken-OH. like tora shinken-OH, the tora head with the crest attached becomes the helmet, exept now the ring is opened up instead of closed. its finisher is the tenkuu bamboo. the eight piece mech could also be summoned if a single super shinkenger inserts the "CHO SAMURAI GATTAI" disc in the inromaru. Category:Super Sentai